Always by your side
by asian fusion-tike
Summary: "I told you I'm never gonna let you" I hear him say and I smile leaning on his shoulder. "I know babe. That's all I'm asking" I kiss him lightly as my heart starts beating fast. I have everything I want. I'm happy. I'm blessed. The one and only BADE one-shot or else a night in a cemetery…


**Hello hello my awesome readers! I'm here with a one shot this time. It's my first one-shot so don't be so harsh on me ok? Kay. So this idea came in my mind a couple of days ago while I was about to sleep. Weird huh? Yeah I know. Anyway. This is my Bade one shot. It won't have a continue so there's no need for follows. But favorites and reviews will be really appreciated. The one-shot is Jade's POV. I love writing Jade as you see haha. Ok that's it. Enjoy!**

Jade's POV

"No way" I hear him say and I feel extremely confused.

"What?" I demand as I turn my head to look at him.

"There's no way I'm letting you go there" he says and looks determined.

"You kidding me right?" I ask trying to hold my laugh back.

"Jade are you serious? A cemetery? It's dangerous"

"So am I" I respond and put on my jacket.

"Are you crazy or something? You wanna go in a cemetery all alone by yourself and you think I'm gonna leave you?" he sounds angry and I try to lighten his mood.

"Beck I've been to this cemetery so many times all by myself. It's nothing really. Now I have to leave so see you tomorrow ok?" I say and give him a peck on his lips. I'm about to get into my car when I hear the door of Beck's RV close hard. I turn around and I see him locking it then grabbing my hand and leading me to his car. I get into the passenger's seat with a confused expression and as he gets into the driver's seat I look at him.

"What?" he asks irritated.

"What are you doing?" I ask calmly.

"I'm coming with you. I'm not leaving you alone. It's dark and dangerous out there. You can get hurt" he says starting the car. I roll my eyes but I don't protest. Beck turns on the radio but I see the worry in his eyes. Is he afraid? Nahhh it can't be. The fearless cool Beck Oliver afraid of cemeteries? No way. Still he catches the wheel too hard with his hands. I look out of the window. It's almost midnight and the moon is full. Some people find it romantic. I find it normal. It's just nature. Sure it's nice to see it bright like that and stuff but that's how nature works. It's amusing how Beck doesn't speak a word this whole time and I then hear the song playing. I try to catch his attention so I change the radio station.

"Hey I was listening to that!" he exclaims.

"So?" I respond and I finally find a song that I like. I start singing it. I know he likes it. This is his favorite part. I remember every time he puts on the radio and literally begs me to sing the song playing. He seems so amazed by me. And I feel so full of his love. And that's what happens now. As the first notes come out of my mouth I see a little smile spreading on his face. He joins in after a minute. I love his voice. Seriously! He should sing more. Better we can make a duet. But of course Tori perfect Vega has to take all the solos and duets. She and Andre sing solos all the time. I don't have problem with Andre but Tori get's seriously on my nerves. I would love to do a duet with Beck although I would have to make a lot of effort to get him agree. Last time he did the duet with Tori he complained all the time that his voice wasn't good enough. Bullshit. His voice is perfect. And I like to hear it every day. I'm never gonna tell him –of course- but that's how I feel. So… yeah. Whatever. We stop singing and Beck turns the radio off when we reach our destination. The cemetery. I smile widely and get out of the car quickly. He does the same but I see that he's stressed. I take his hand in mine and guide him.

"Come on. Let's show you one of my favorite places" I say and he rolls his eyes. There's pure silence and every step we take is like a loud throb. We walk in silence and I guide him through the graves. Suddenly Beck walks on some dry leaves which make a weird noise. I see him tense and I try to hide my smirk. Finally we reach our destination and I sit down on the ground. He follows me and sits beside me. He puts his arms around me and I lean my head on his shoulder. We stay in silence for some moments but knowing Beck he will soon start asking me silly questions like: hey you never explained me why you like cemeteries so much or something like that. He is just too curious to stay silent and enjoy the peaceful moment.

"Hey babe why do you like cemeteries so much?" I hear him ask in a low tone. See? I told you he can't stay freaking silent. I don't want to complain and start a fight with him about how he knows to ruin a perfect moment so I decide to answer his question.

"It's dark and black. It's silent and abandoned. It transmits peace and quiet. It transmits you emotions. Emotions you can have only when you are among dead people. I like coming here and look at the photos of those people. I try to imagine their lives. Look at this man on the left. The one with the moustache. He looks old enough. I bet he had a family that loved him. Or not. I bet he had a wife to make him dinner when he got back from work. Or not. I bet he had children that they loved him and he cared for them. Or not. See there's so much you can guess about those unknown people. There are different ones, some are old some are young some seem good and others seem bad. Some look trustworthy some extremely unreliable. Some have flowers on their graves and relatives who visit them. For others their grave is as plain as their lives used to be. They had no one to be by their side. Even after they died" I whisper in the end. I don't say more. I've filled the silence more than needed. I feel his breath in my skin and right after his lips kiss my hair.

"I'll always be by your side" he says and I feel my heart start beating fast.

"That's a serious promise" I look at him and he caresses my face with his soft hand.

"I mean it. I will always stay by your side. Even when you won't want me anymore"

"Sap" I tease him but I can't hold the smile that appears on my face. He's so honest. I can tell that every word he says is valid.

"It's true. Call it as you want. You may find it sappy and cheesy to sit in your boyfriend's embrace, look at the moon and hear him say that he'll always be by your side. But deep inside you can't deny that you love it" he gives me one of his sheepish smiles and I try hard not to laugh out loud.

"Maybe" I answer and I see him smile widely.

"So that's actually more romantic than I could ever think. Being with your girl in a cemetery" he tries to start chitty chat but I stop him.

"Beck Oliver keep your mouth shut. You'll awake the dead" I say dramatically and he zips his mouth with his fingers. I smirk a little bit and lean on him again. I look up in the sky and I see the stars. Apparently Beck can't stay calm as another question pops in his mind.

"What would you do if I died? Would you come to my grave?" he asks as if it was the most normal thing in the word. This question surprises me a lot. Actually it really scares me. I turn to catch his eyes but he looks the other way anyway. I think about his question again. What would I do if Beck died? What would I do if I lost him? What would I be without him loving me? If Beck died I wouldn't be able to stand it. I would want to die too. If I lost him I would pray to change places with him because he deserves to live so much more than I do. If Beck died I would be nothing. Just nothing. He is waiting for an answer. I try to hide the worry in my eyes. I'm not sure I made it on time but I act normal and look straight ahead. And as I'm not the romantic one in this relationship I answer to his question.

"I don't know what I'd do if you died. I mean it's something natural. Every and each one of us will die one day. Of course I would visit your grave. Yeah… What would you do if I died?" I ask him the same question. He takes his time as I did before. Finally after taking a deep breath he answers.

"I'd die too" he mentions without another word. I turn my head to look at him and I find him looking me in the eyes too "I would prefer to die than live a life without your existence by my side. I wouldn't even think about it. I don't have to think about it. It's too hard to leave away from you. It's actually impossible" he adds and I turn my head away so that he won't see the tears forming in my eyes. He can't see The Jade West cry about him. About how amazing and incredible he is. About how much he loves her and he makes it clear every single second. I try to breath but it's too hard to accomplish it. I feel the tears run down my cheeks.

"Promise me you won't do it" I whisper but I don't get an answer so I lift my head and face him "Promise me you'll fight and that you'll try to be happy without me. Promise it" I demand but he just shrugs.

"I can't" is the only thing he says and then we stay silent for a long time. The cold breeze makes me shiver and I sense Beck moving and giving me his jacket.

"You'll get cold" I say and I try to give it back to him but he puts it on my shoulders anyway. I don't resist and I feel his hands around me once more.

"How many people have you brought here?" I hear him ask and I shrug.

"You are the first one. No one wants to come here so I always come alone"

"From now on I'm coming too" he announces and I try to tease him.

"You're having that much fun here?" I ask and he chuckles.

"I just don't want to leave you alone. I don't care if you want to go to a cemetery or an abandoned building or a so called haunted house. I'll come with you. You like it or not" he sounds so determined that I admire him.

"You're not scared?" I ask without a second thought and sit on his lap.

"No. Nothing scares me. If you want it that much then you'll have it. I'll give you everything you want. All you ever wanted. I'll try to make your dreams come true. All of them. I will give you the life you deserve. I love you as hell. I want you to be happy" he responds as I caress his hair. His words are like deliverance for me. He makes me feel wanted, loved and lucky. I kiss his forehead and I see him smile a bit.

"Thank you for coming with me. It means a lot to me"

"I told you I'm never gonna let you" I hear him say and I smile leaning on his shoulder.

"I know babe. That's all I'm asking" I kiss him lightly as my heart starts beating fast. I have everything I want. I'm happy. I'm blessed. We leave from the cemetery ten minutes later. Beck drives and asks me if I should go home. I answer that I wanna sleep in his RV tonight. He smiles widely and caresses my hair. As we get into the RV we change into our pajamas and I clean my face from all my makeup. Right after we lie on the bed. We don't speak but I like it. I like silence. We have a way to connect that words aren't necessary. I feel his breath on my cheek and I smile. He is already asleep. His chest moves slowly and his arms surround me lightly. I smell his scent and I caress his chest. He has changed my life. He gave me strength and love. He is the only one that can bear with me. He is the only one who can control me. Only he can calm me down or light me up like a fire. He is the one to mess up with me and get out of the fight without even a scratch. He is strong. He is fearless. He is perfect. And he is mine. I know that I don't deserve him. He's too good for me. He can have any girl he wants. Still he decides to be with the girl that always tortures him or yells at him. With the one that makes his life unbearable. Still he loves me. I see it in his eyes. I feel it as he embraces me. I feel it every time he doesn't take his eyes from me in Sikowitz's class. I hear it as he confesses it to our friends. I understand it every time I have a fight with my dad and Beck is right next to me comforting me and telling me everything is gonna be ok. If Beck is my destiny then I'm the luckiest girl in the world. And I am. Only having him look at me as he does makes me wanna scream from joy and happiness. I'm possessive. I know it. I can't help it. That's who I am. If I lose him it'll be like I have no more oxygen. Still it's so hard to admit all this face to face. I can't look into his eyes and tell him these things. Jade West has fears and emotions. Jade West knows how to love desperately. Yeah get used to it. I lift my head and see his peaceful face. He is so handsome. He is all kinds of awesome. Do I really deserve him? Do I really deserve to be happy and loved? I'm so mean to everyone. The other girls call me bitch. Freak. Gank. Who cares what they say. I have everything I want. I have Beck. That's all that matters. I press a light kiss on his cheek. Even though I can't express all my feelings to him I've promised to myself to tell him the most important of all.

"I love you so much Beck" I whisper and close my eyes. These words seem so right. I know it's not much but it's all I feel. I love him. I want him. I need him. I feel I'm about to sleep. I smile softly knowing that tomorrow I will wake up in his embrace. That's heaven.

"I love you too babe" I hear him whisper just a second before I drift into a peaceful sleep with the love of my life right next to my side.

**Tadaaaaaaa. That's it! So what do you think? Hope you liked it!Please review it means so much to me!Love you all!See ya!**


End file.
